The overall goal of the contract is to develop (design,fabricate, test and demonstrate) a novel SmartPlate Technology for Advanced Cell-based Models (STACM).The STAC-M technology will be demonstrated for both current (static cultures) and next generation cell-based assays. For technology demonstration, assays will be performed using a combination 2D (cells on matrix coating) and 3D (cells in gel) cultures, mono- and/or co- cultures assays. For drug toxicity studies, the contractor will perform assays with known compounds. STAC-M enabled highthroughput endpoints will be compared with available results or single-plex assays for technology verification.